


Family Feuds

by rock_lee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_lee/pseuds/rock_lee
Summary: Jesse disappears with your child and well, you track him down like any good mother would. Where you find him with your sweet daughter may or may not determine if McCree lives to see another day.[ a gift for my shitlord friend sen whom wrote me a good fic too! check them out! | jesse mccree x reader | fluff ]





	Family Feuds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senknowles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senknowles/gifts).



> hey everyone! i, uh, haven't written a reader insert in a while so... spare me the harsh comments haha... sike give me that criticism i love it! this is a fairly short and sweet oneshot too! i haven't written one in so long.... 
> 
> i hope ya'll like this gift i had written for sen, a cowboy loving FUCK <3
> 
> enjoy!

You hadn’t expected to find Jesse gone from the base. In fact, you had ordered him to stay and watch your goddamn child. At least he didn’t leave the baby in the care of another while you were gone. That would have spelled his certain death. You stormed from your shared room in search of the one person who kept strict records of every agents comings and goings. 

You felt bad for Winston really – he had to be the one to tell you in all your ungodly fury. 

The door to his lab slammed open and before you could even demand information, he held up his hands and quickly started talking. “H-He took off yesterday while you were out on recon,” the poor ape had never looked so fearful in his life when you slammed her fist onto the table. “He, uh, took a jet to-“

“Agent,” Athena had buzzed in, no doubt worried about Winston’s rocketing heartrate. “Agent McCree had been authorized use of a drop ship. His landing coordinates put him in New Mexico.” 

You grounded your teeth and fought the rage down with a deep breath. “Thank you. Get me there now.”  
\--  
You had no idea where the fuck you were. The dropship had located Jesse’s own dropship quite easily and left you standing beside it as it auto-piloted itself back to base. The desert heat of New Mexico was making your eyes burn. 

The yellow painted house with a wooden porch and rusty red barn off to the side had your stomach clenching in fear. Jesse didn’t swift up your kid and- 

Your eyes narrowed onto the woman who suddenly walked out on the porch. Oh no. She was hot. Was Jesse having a relationship on the side?! You know you and Jesse aren’t married, but come on, he can’t honestly be that stupid, can he? After all, you both did plan to have your daughter – it wasn’t an accident or anything! Last time you checked, he was crazy in love with you too...

“Hey! You gunna stand there all day?! Come up here!” The girl shouted and you scowled. She was a pretty girl, probably only in her early twenties. She had a long dark braid and stood with her hands on her wide hips. “You’re just in time for dinner.” 

You blinked. Was this girl expecting you…? You hesitantly made your way to the porch and gave the girl a skeptical look. “Who are you? Is Jesse here?” 

The girl grinned. “I’m May. Oh, he’s here alright. C’mon,” she laughed as she yanked you into the house. “Mama’s been waiting so anxiously for you to get here. Jesse said you would have been here this morning, so she’s real antsy.” As soon as she stepped through the door, you were instantly thrown into a flurry of activity. The small room seemed to work as both a foyer, a living room, and a dining room. Apparently this was the place to be. A young girl, probably only sixteen skirted around you and May with a stack of steaming corns still on the cob. 

“Hey! Mama!” The girl shouted without stopping to deposit the corn on the table. “She’s here!” You blinked at the worn couch crammed against the wall. Jesse’s hat was perched on the corner of it. May ushered you in further to close the door behind you both. There was so much energy and noise in this house! You heard the unmistakable sound of bickering girls in what you suspected was the kitchen and the gurgling of an all too familiar infant. You went to follow the sound of your kid, but it came to you just as fast. Jesse came bolting out of the kitchen with his daughter against his chest with one of those grins you could never get mad at. 

“I told you mama,” he boasted as a plump woman with graying followed him out. “She would come here as fast as possible.” Oh no. Your eyes widened. 

He had tricked you! Your entire body stiffened and your palms instantly got clammy. You weren’t ready to meet his family. He had tried to persuade you many times, but now, he actually went ahead and forced you in such a sly way. Oh, he was so dead.

Jesse easily made it to your side with his broad grin. “Hey there sweetheart. Took you long enough. Aidah was missin’ you real bad.” His real arm gently pulled your petrified self into his side in greeting. “I want you to meet my family. This is Mama,” the older woman approached with a grin (so that’s who he got it from) and cupped your cheeks. 

“My my, he wasn’t lying when he said you are beautiful. It’s good to finally meet you darling!” Her hands were rough and warm – the hands of a working woman. She was tall and broad, much like Jesse, and had the warmest eyes you had ever seen. Her hair was thick and long, pulled back into a loose and wavy braid that nearly reached her lower back. 

Jesse squeezed your waist when his mother pulled back. “You already met May. That squirt there,” he jerked his chin to the young girl who had brought out the corn earlier, who was now putting a plate full of puffy sopaipilla on the table, “is Abbie.” The girl looked up at Jesse and wrinkled her nose. 

“It’s Abrielle,” she whined. “Stop calling me Abbie!” Jesse laughed and you felt your own lips twitch in response. Seems Jesse was as equally annoying to his family too. 

“And…!” Two girls came fumbling out of the kitchen, both shoving one another. The one with a short bob cut that stuck up in every direction overpowered the other one and rushed over first. “I’m Milly, the older twin!” 

The other girl shoved Milly. “I’m Ela and I’m actually the older twin!”

Milly bristled. “No you aren’t! Mama, tell her she isn’t!” The two girls started bickering and you had a feeling this was a normal occurrence. 

You nervously laughed. “Hello. I’m-“ 

Jesse’s mother waved her hand and laughed. “We know who you are! Jesse talks about you all the time. Whenever he calls, which is rarely ever,” she shot him a look, “all he wants to do it talk about you and Aidah.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Enough chit chat! Dinner’s ready, so grab a seat!” 

McCree ushered you over the table and into a seat before he plopped down next to you with Aidah. You simmered your glare with a forced smile. He swallowed nervously as everyone else noisily shuffled around and argued over seating. You leaned over and gently took Aidah from her father. “When we have a moment,” you whispered, “I’m going to kick your ass.” 

Aidah, unaware of her mother’s nervousness and anger, happily reached up with chubby fingers and a bubbly laugh to touch your neck. You turned your attention to the little baby, all traces of hostility gone. Your smile was genuine and warm now. “Oh my! Look at you Aidah! You got even prettier since mommy saw you!” It had only been a week you had been gone on recon, but distance does makes the heart grow fonder. Aidah’s shining eyes crinkled as she let out a happy baby noise. You grinned. 

Maybe meeting his family wasn’t so bad… even if you were tired and nervous. Jesse’s hand sneakily made its way onto your thigh and squeezed gently. Yeah. This wasn’t bad at all. Might as well get it over with now, right?

"So," you started and leaned onto the table with your elbows, "are there any embarrassing stories I should no about?" The table immediately filled with sound as everyone tried to talk over one another as Jesse's groan.


End file.
